


spider's web

by HopelessMasquerade



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - JoJo Setting, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 02:22:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6497083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopelessMasquerade/pseuds/HopelessMasquerade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Kirisaki Daiichi drabbles, with occasional snippets from unfinished / dropped fics.</p><p>None of these are requests, and some of these may be related.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Socks

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be slower to update than Hunter x Hunter.
> 
> The name is... predictable, I know. But it sounds better than Kiridrabbles.

It was summer once again. August, concretely, and August was one of the team’s least-favorite months, despite it featuring Yamazaki’s birthday. Sure, August meant holidays, staying up late, hanging out with friends, and any meaning the boys wanted to give it. They were young, and, because of that, they were supposed to be having fun, and to enjoy summer.

But the very first words that came into everyone’s mind upon hearing August were always the same. It didn’t matter if they would spend the rest of the month going to the beach, or playing videogames -or, in Furuhashi’s case, taking care of their garden-, because August’s beginning was always the hardest part: those who managed to survive the month’s very first week were granted with Hanamiya’s respect. Or, at least, a small piece of it. And those who gave up or simply just couldn’t bear with it were called “weaklings” by Hanamiya himself.

August’s very first week meant that the team had to go to a one-week training camp. Or, as Yamazaki liked to call it, “the Hell Camp”. Gladly, he’d survived the previous one, but, being in his very last year of high school, exams had nearly killed him, and he doubted that he could survive his last training camp. But the ones he’d worried the most about were a couple of first years which had joined the team little ago: even though they had heard things about the team, they didn’t truly know which kind of person Hanamiya was. Specially during training camps.

Luckily, the place in which they would stay this year had hot springs, and a nice rest area with activities and games such as billiards, a ping-pong table and darts -Hanamiya’s favorites!-, and both their breakfast and lunch menus happened to be quite good. It wasn’t any far from their city, Meguro, and there was a small convenience store nearby; plus, that place had Wi-Fi as well, which was always good. Which didn’t mean that their new -and last- training camp would be anything good.

In fact, some of the first years, as well as Yamazaki and Hara, had felt a shiver run down their spines as soon as they’d stepped inside that building.

···

Being the very first day at that training camp, they hadn’t practised as much as they were supposed to. But most of them had ended up with stiffness all over their bodies, hoping that such a week would soon be over. Of course, they’d had their well-deserved rests afterwards, with most of them heading to the hot springs in order to recover. Lasting for nearly two hours, their first practice season hadn’t been anything far from Hell itself, and some of them had wondered if Hanamiya was truly their coach or someone who had been sent from Hell to coach them.

Their second and third years had complained about it, but not as much as the first years, since they were already more than used to Hanamiya’s terrifying schedules. Now, it was mostly like as they wouldn’t get to sleep too much, as the next day, they would have to wake up at nerly half past seven in order to continue with their training. However, in Hara Kazuya’s case, he’d have to wake up circa half past six, because of a small incident which had taken place during their trip.

Hara was supposed to get a nice sleep, but there was something which just wouldn’t let him.

-Dude, captain - he complained, laying down on his futon, showing a disgusted expression -, are you really sleeping with _socks_?

Most of the team was already sleep -except for Hanamiya, the one that didn’t immediately fall asleep; Furuhashi, who was half-awaken and had heard Hara enter the room, and Hara, who had just come back from the bathroom. That room, in which only the third years stayed, was pitch-black, with some light coming from the outside, as well as a soft gust of cool wind, and the only noise that could be heard was Seto’s snoring.

But Hanamiya’s socks were the thing that bothered Hara the most. As someone that slept barely naked during summer, often just wearing underwear, he couldn’t help but show a small glimpse of repugnance towards this. Not only because Hanamiya was wearing a yukata -which already covered most of his body-, but because of those socks. Those _goddamn_ pure-white socks.

-What’s wrong? - turning to the side, he gave Hara a condescending look with a tiny smirk, and the taller boy pouted at him. Furuhashi, who slept nearby the room’s end, near the door, could perfectly hear them, and he knew what was coming next. - My feet are cold. Any problem with that?

-Not really, but honestly, that’s just ridiculous. It’s fucking summer, captain - the purple-haired teen, whoses hair was slowly turning beige again, didn’t bother to cover himself with the blanket. His entire body was spread out on the futon, and, just like always, he was sleeping in his underwear. Not that anybody cared. - Besides, your feet can’t be that cold. Unless they’re like _you_.

That comment seemed to be the last straw. Hanamiya had been bearing with Hara’s weird comments for nearly two years, and, while he had to recognize that it had been a clever one -Hanamiya himself recognized that he was somewhat of a cold person-, that comment had annoyed him. Specially because it was Hara. He knew that one of Hara’s purposes in the team was to make fun and annoy as much people as he could. And, despite being the genius which he was, he couldn’t count the amount of times in which that boy had annoyed any of his teammates, even first years.

What happened in the next few minutes happened to be enough to teach Hara that he couldn’t mess around with his captain. Specially because of a pair of socks.

Without saying anything, Hanamiya removed his socks from his feet, placing them under the pillow. Furuhashi knew exactly what he was about to do, while Hara just thought that, for once, Hanamiya had chose to follow his advice. It made him smile, but only for a dull moment, since he didn’t know what was about to come.

The first kicks had caught him by surprise. It was cold, incredibly cold; even colder than Hanamiya himself could be. It was one of Hanamiya’s bare feet against Hara’s naked, milky-white ribs, with his toes softly hitting the easternmost part of his torso. And Hanamiya’s feet, although tiny, were as cold as Hara had described them before, with the exception that, perhaps, those feet were even colder than his actual self. Hara’s very first reaction towards this had been a soft groan followed by a nice amount of swear words, low enough to not wake anybody up, but loud enough to slightly disturb Furuhashi.

-You deserved it - the dark-eyed boy muttered before falling asleep.

Those kicks kept on coming until Hara began to laugh uncontrollably. Him being incredibly ticklish was something which the entire team knew, even Hanamiya himself, and that’s why he’d stopped upon hearing the very first giggle. Once he dragged his feet back to the futon, the very first thing he did was to put his socks back on. Hara still could feel that freezing touch against his ribs and torso, but it had been what had triggered his laughter on the first place.

Now all what could be heard was Seto’s snoring and Hara’s giggling. The only one of these which bothered Hanamiya was the latter one, as he was more than used to Seto’s snoring, was it during practice or even at class. But Hara’s giggles were just plain annoying; and just so happened that Hanamiya had the perfect response to make him shut up.

- _Kazuya_ \- he turned to the other side, dragging the blanket towards himself and covering nearly his entire self with it, - if you don’t wake up at six o'clock tomorrow, who knows what might happen to you.

Those words were even colder than his feet could ever be.


	2. Insecure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based off a prompt I found in otpprompts, and dedicated to my dear nyktophil. ;^)c

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I won't upload any shippy content to this series", I told myself as I wrote down an incredibly shitty scene with two dorks kissing.

The blond sighed, staring at his reflection in the mirror, with his hands placed on the sink’s border, as if he was standing on his tiptoes. He’d decided to drop by at Yamazaki’s house just for the sake of seeing him and playing videogames together, unaware of the fact that, in that same moment, he was battling against one of his strongest depressive episodes so far, to the point in which he’d become mistrustful towards his teammates. Even towards Yamazaki.

Peeing had just been an excuse which he’d made up in order to close himself inside that bathroom and think about what happened -about what was happening to him. Unlike most of the time, when he saw Yamazaki as that reliable friend of his, now he thought about him as a traitor; as someone that would leave him, no matter how much Hara wanted him to stay by his side. He rose one of his hands and stared at it with his hidden eyes, as he recalled each time in which he’d held hands with the redhead, and wondered whether Yamazaki had actually enjoyed it, or if he’d just pretended to. Now Hara thought about their relationship as an entire fake: did Yamazaki truly like to spend time with him, or had he been just making things up? That was his only question.

When he stepped back inside Yamazaki’s room, after having his thoughts interrupted by the redhead’s older brother, he closed the door, quietly crawling on his bed, hoping that he’d get unnoticed. Its sheets were comfortable, yet, instead of lying, he just sat there, staring at Yamazaki’s back as he played one of his favorite fighting games. But Hara didn’t feel like being the second player just now, specially after he’d been struck like that: for him, it felt like their relationship would soon crash and burn, and it would be his fault -at least, that’s what he’d thought-, because of him not being interesting enough. Yamazaki simply thought that they had a nice relationship, despite Hara often playing pranks on him and being quite annoying as well. And Hara felt like Yamazaki had gotten tired of him for that very same reason.

The only noises which could be heard throughout that room were the game’s music, sound effects, and the sounds which the controller made as Yamazaki pushed its buttons. Usually, Hara would be making dumb comments on the background, or even playing alongside him, with his head pressed against the redhead’s shoulder as he tried to distract him in order to win. But none of that was happening. Hara wasn’t talking about how strange the game’s mechanics were, nor he was trying to cuddle with Yamazaki while he played. He just sat on the bed, with his fingers softly grasping the bed’s sheets and his eyes lowered, lazily bouncing his legs back and forth, not saying a word, almost pretending that he wasn’t there at all.

Yamazaki didn’t notice at first: he’d thought that Hara was still at the bathroom. But, when Hara’s feet accidentally hit the redhead’s neck, he ended up pausing the game. It wasn’t simply because he hadn’t noticed him, but because Hara had been oddly quiet throughout that day. It was almost something new coming from someone that usually spent most of his time gossiping about nonsense. After this, the redhead paused the game and left the controller on the floor, only to turn his head towards the blond, who didn’t look like his usual self. Yamazaki was actually used to Hara’s sudden depressive episodes, which the boy usually hid after layers of snarky comments and awkward giggles. The same was happening just now, except that Hara didn’t even bother to hide his feelings: this time, he just couldn’t.

He frowned, finally having seen through the blonde’s feelings, and immediately stood up in front of him. In order to avoid his gaze, Hara fixed his hidden eyes on the TV’s screen, only for them to divert themselves towards Yamazaki’s, and he hated how quick it had happened. The blond hated how much he loved his forest green eyes, being unable to take his gaze off them. Like most of the time, they burned; this time, however, they burned with curiosity, as Yamazaki wished to know what was wrong with his boyfriend. After nearly five months of relationship, it felt as if Hara just didn’t want him around anymore; and, rather than angry, Yamazaki was worried about him. Perhaps too much.

-Zaki - he stopped bouncing his legs, with the redhead leaning closer to him -, you still love me, right?

The redhead pouted at him, his eyes wide-opened, and wondered the reason as why Hara would ask something like that. However, after sensing the smallest degree of uneasiness, as well as noticing the way in which he’d lowered his head, he knew that something was going on. Specially because it’d been his first time seeing Hara behave like that throughout their relationship; Yamazaki already knew that Hara had many insecurities, but he’d never thought that Hara would make that question. He’d never thought that Hara would ever have any doubts about their relationship until that day, when the blond finally exposed his insecurities at him.

In an attempt to calm him down, Yamazaki’s fingers reached for Hara’s bangs, gently removing moving them away in order to take a better look at his eyes. Hara had felt the tender touch of his fingertips against his hair, and now he could see Yamazaki’s eyes better than anything; however, he could barely fix his gaze on them, as he kept blinking and removing his gaze from his due his shyness. Upon seeing his expression, Yamazaki’s pout turned into the softest of smiles, and his features softened as well. He loved the way in which Hara’s baby blue eyes sparkled -almost as if he was staring at the sea- and how his pale skin highlighted them. But Hara wasn’t feeling exactly comfortable with the way in which Yamazaki was behaving towards him: the redhead was _dumb_ , but he should’ve been smart enough to not look at Hara like that.

That’s why, when Hara gulped down, firmly grasping the bed’s sheets as he tried to retain his anxiety, time had seemed to stop for him when Yamazaki closed his eyes and placed a small kiss on his forehead, his dry lips tightly pressing against the blond’s skin and Yamazaki’s other hand rested on his. It only lasted for a second, but for Hara, it felt infinite: specially after Yamazaki pulled away from him, removing his hand from the boy’s bangs and placing it on his shoulder, while the other one rested on one of Hara’s hands. Hara could still feel the redhead’s lips pressed against his forehead; and, really, he loved how it felt like.

-I-I don’t know - Yamazaki stuttered. His ears had turned cherry red and he lowered his stance towards Hara, who slightly rose his head at him. Both of them tried to hide their shame as best as they could. - Does that answer your question?

Hara showed one of his child-like grins at him. It seemed like embarrassing himself had lifted up his mood.

-Yeah, but I’m not completely clear on it - he spoke with a softer tone, raising his voice, half-teasing Yamazaki. The redhead could still see Hara’s eyes behind all those layers of hair, but he couldn’t see his intentions. - Can you tell me again?

It didn’t took Yamazaki too long to find out what Hara truly wanted. Still, it felt even surreal, as five minutes ago, Hara behaved as if their relationship didn’t satisfy him enough. In the span of five minutes, he’d gone from a doubtful boy, whoses voice seemed to crack as he spoke, and who had thought that his friends -and his boyfriend- were going to leave him, to a prankster, to the childish, flirty, shy individual he truly was. Yamazaki had initially thought about this sudden change as another one of Hara’s many pranks; but, then again, it was something usual on him.

Not to mention that Yamazaki’s ears and cheeks had all turned cherry red, almost highlighting the freckles all over his face. Hara loved that look of his; he enjoyed embarrassing him, after all. And time had almost stopped for him when, once again, Yamazaki tilted his head and placed another kiss on him, this one being against his lips. Everything he’d seen before closing his eyes had been Yamazaki’s blushing cheeks getting closer to his. Pressing one of his knees against the bed, he tried to pull Hara closer to him, accidentally pushing his body against the bed’s surface, thus having his lips removed from Hara’s. At first, Yamazaki had thought about it as a stupid mistake; however, after hearing Hara’s soft, childish giggles, he knew that he hadn’t.

He climbed on top of the blond, with one of his hands reaching for the sheets around him and grasping it, as the other one firmly grabbed one of Hara’s. Embarrassing himself was one of the few ways in which Yamazaki could make Hara feel better, but now he wasn’t just embarrassing himself for Hara, but for himself as well. He tried to hide that shame behind a silly grin as he lowered his face to reach Hara’s, whoses head and back were all pressed against the bed, and could perfectly hear the smaller man’s breathing. It made him happy. They smiled at each other, surrounded by Hara’s silly giggles and a quiet atmosphere -Yamazaki had nearly forgotten about that videogame at this point-, and the redhead placed a third kiss against Hara’s lips.

Both of them had closed their eyes, but Yamazaki had caught a glimpse of Hara’s before kissing him. His lips were still dry, but it wasn’t a problem, as Hara’s were soft and wet, and he immediately got used to their texture, as well as their fresh, mint-like taste. Their noses gently touched each other, brushing the sides of their faces, but it wasn’t like any of them had noticed it. And their sudden kisses had made Hara notice that Yamazaki was a terrible kisser, but he didn’t care, since it was Yamazaki’s first time actually kissing him. Hara’s hand pulled away from Yamazaki’s and he surrounded the boy’s back with both of his arms, his fingers softly tickling it and leaving a warm feel against it, and Yamazaki loved each second of it, placing that hand next to Hara’s head, grasping the sheets under it.

When Yamazaki pulled his lips away from Hara’s for the second one, he briefly saw his eyes once again. But what had truly caught his attention was the way in which he’d smiled after catching his breath; it had probably been the most beautiful smile he’d seen on Hara so far. Hara’s fingers had turned cold, trembling as he gazed deep into Yamazaki’s green eyes, and it was all perfect. It couldn’t be any better. For Yamazaki, it was perfect as well. He smiled at Hara, his face switching from red to a softer pink tone, and Hara smiled back at him, giggling, carrying the most beautiful smile which Yamazaki had seen so far.

- _I love you_ \- Hara tittered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm kidding idiots i'll upload lots of shippy crap.


	3. Study, drink, forget, regret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From quote #6 of a writing meme, "is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"
> 
> KD University AU in which Yamazaki tries to get drunk as little as possible and Seto wants a quiet life. Plus my first and failed attempt at SetoYama. Sorry if the end succ'd.

When Yamazaki woke up, he found himself unable to recall anything which had happened the previous night. He'd woken up with a pounding headache, half-naked, hardly aware of his surroundings, and the first thing which he'd noticed had been that his room looked worse than ever.

Clothes were spread all over the floor, along with some tissues which didn't even belong to him. His textbooks were opened, their pages crumpled, and Yamazaki's notes, which he'd carefully planned, were crumpled as well, some of them soaked for some reason. Yamazaki found an explanation to this upon witnessing several chuhai cans placed on his table, which he couldn't recall buying at all. His dizziness forbade him from seeing any further, but Yamazaki soon assumed that something might've happened the day before. Something which he'd be really ashamed of.

Luckily, he hadn't noticed the small silver wrapper placed alongside his Biophysics book.

-Oi - he gasped, unable to bear with his headache -, it smells like shit here... Just what in the world did happen?

He wanted to rise from the bed and take a better look, but he couldn't. Aside from his headache, he'd noticed that the majority of his body hurt, particularly his bottom, and Yamazaki found it strange. As far as he could recall, he hadn't attended practice the day before, because of an upcoming Biochemistry exam. He'd stayed on his room, studying the entire day.

At least, that's all which he could recall at the moment.

After a few seconds estabilizing himself, waiting for his headache to diminish a little, Yamazaki successfully stood up, immediately reaching for his phone, which had been placed on the floor for some reason. From all the poor college movies which he'd seen, Yamazaki had learned that, in case he ever woke up with some sort of headache like that one, it had been due to a party. A party which he couldn't recall at all.

Now, Yamazaki wouldn't ever allow a party at his home, especially during exams. On the other side, he still hadn't learned half of his classmate's names, nor he'd memorized their faces, and he knew little people outside his campus. Despite him being a huge extrovert, willing to meet new people most of the time, University had brought him such an amount of stress that his enthusiasm had fully drained, leaving an insomniac Yamazaki behind.

-What the fuck is that? - Yamazaki scowled, leaving his phone on the table, gazing at the small, bright wrapper on the floor. - Is this some sort of...

And then, he noticed, and held his urge to yell and set his room on fire.

Yamazaki stared at the wrapper, disgusted, wondering how such a thing could've possibly ended up in his room. As far as he knew, he wasn't even interested in relationships to begin, particularly in that part. Besides, Yamazaki had always thought about himself as someone incredibly unlucky, so there really wasn't a need for him to buy things like those; and he didn't even like alcohol, due to previous experiences.

He looked around his room once again, now trying to pay some attention to minor details. The chuhai cans, crumpled tissues all over the floor, apparel which he couldn't recognize, a condom wrapper, and an ominous smell around the place. All the pieces seemed to fit together, and now it really seemed like some strange party had took place during the past day. With the exception that Yamazaki couldn't recall anything.

One of the college movies came to Yamazaki's mind, and the redhead slowly begun to understand what had just happened there. As unbelievable as it seemed, he had no choice but to accept it.

-But - he muttered to himself, leaving the wrapper on the table, nearby the cans and his phone -, how did this even happen? Did I accidentally let Kazuya in, or-

-Uh, good morning - someone yawned from the bed, dragging Yamazaki's attention to it.

-Good-

Yamazaki's heart almost stopped upon the sight in front of him. From his bed, a burly figure rose, its messy hair covering most of its face, and Yamazaki could've sworn to himself that he didn't know anybody like that, not even inside the swimming team. It was someone totally unknown to him; Yamazaki had never seen such a chiseled figure before, nor heard a raspy voice like that.

As the man rose from the bed, Yamazaki began to recall things from the day before, but none of them led to any logical answer. Yamazaki knew that he'd spent the whole day studying, and that he'd found himself unable to understand anything at one point, so he'd called a certain person for help. However, Yamazaki couldn't recognize the man in front of him; he'd simply assumed that he'd been some stranger which had knocked him out and gotten him drunk while studying. Such a thing seemed to only happen in movies, though, but it still was a chance.

Yamazaki had soon noticed that the man in front of him was naked. He didn't know whether to be sickened or to stare at his body, his green eyes suddenly gazing at the man's bottom. As far as Yamazaki could recall, he didn't swing that way.

When Yamazaki tried to turn his gaze away from it, the man turned his body, with one of his arms slowly rocking back and forth in the border of the bed, and the other one hidden. He gave Yamazaki a sleepy, interested look, half-smirking at him, and Yamazaki suddenly found himself unable to withdraw his eyes away from him, stepping backwards.

-Is there a reason you're naked in my bed? - one of Yamazaki's eyes twitched, and he stood still once he felt something moist beneath his feet.

-You don't remember? - the man spoke, pushing some of his hair aside with his hand, revealing a small spot on his forehead. - You called me because you needed help with chemical and structural formulas.

-I would've usually called the eyebrow guy for that - Yamazaki hushed, looking around his room as if it wasn't his. - If anything, I don't remember having called you. Hell, I don't even know who the fuck you are...

-My bad - he chuckled. Yamazaki still didn't feel at ease with him. - I'm Seto Kentaro, a Mathematical Science student. Makoto couldn't attend class yesterday for some reason, so I came on his place.

Yamazaki quickly started to recall the previous day's events, trying to find any possible correlations. But his brain didn't seem to work at the moment, as he'd woken up with the strongest of headaches, confused, having forgotten most of the previous day's events.

Yamazaki could recall having bought those chuhai cans the day before, as him and Seto had spent quite a while trying to memorize several structural formulas. Moreover, Yamazaki eventually found out that his impulsiveness had been the reason as why he'd gotten drunk, and not a party like he'd initially thought. He'd also recalled telling himself several times to control those urges, but that upon witnessing the chuhai cans in front of him, Yamazaki's impulsiveness got out of hand.

He still needed an answer as to why his bottom hurt, though. Yamazaki gathered the remaining pieces together, looking at the tissues, the stained clothes, the wrapper, and then quickly turned back to Seto, whoses eyes had a disturbingly charming look of them.

-Just - the redhead tried to resist his urge to yell and punch Seto in the face -, what exactly did happen?

-We took a small break from studying, and somehow, you got drunk, thus interrupting our session.

-Yeah, but - Yamazaki stuttered, taking a deep breath inbetween, unable to believe himself -, why exactly are you naked?

Seto chuckled, once again, upon seeing Yamazaki's reaction, witnessing as the redhead's face turned cherry pink. Seto's stance didn't change at all, being him the only of them without a headache. If he were to tell Yamazaki what they'd done the day before and why, Yamazaki wouldn't hesitate to kill him right there.

-I don't think you'd like to know - Seto grinned, trying to find himself a more comfortable position.

-No, but seriously, it's fucking weird. Like - Yamazaki gesticulated, trying to explain himself in front of half-asleep man -, I woke up, and my pants were on the floor, and now there's a naked dude in my bed. Oh, and by the way, there's a goddamn-

-When you got drunk, you sort of turned into a pervert and begged me to kiss you. And you got dragged away incredibly easily.

-Wait-

-You asked for some strange things, Yamazaki-kun.

Almost immediately, Yamazaki recalled one of the main reasons as to why he hated getting drunk. He would lose total control of his self, and end up doing things which he usually refused to. His low alcohol tolerance also made it incredibly hard for him to stop drinking, often resulting in him awkwardly staring at alcoholic drinks while trying to keep himself away from them.

Yamazaki had also quickly assumed that the condom wrapper from before belonged to Hara, his roommate, who rarely ever slept with him, often joining parties late at night, unaware of how they'd affect his health.

Still, Yamazaki couldn't help but to be disappointed with himself. Not only he'd gotten incredibly drunk the day before, but he'd also unconsciously had sex with a stranger while drunk. And all of it had happened in the span of just three hours, during which Yamazaki had gone from a confused student to an even more confused drunkard. The worst part about it, aside from Yamazaki having been unable to control himself despite wanting to, had been that he probably wouldn't ever experience any sex for a good while.

The redhead fell to his knees, muttering a soft "goddammit" while looking Seto dead in the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might write more for the Uni AU, but not an actual fic since I wanna take a break from fics and I already have about 5 fic ideas in my little head.
> 
> Also this may be the closest I'll be to writing dongs since I'm small and Afraid of the world.


	4. (Dropped fic) When You're Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little addition from yours truly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Named "When You're Gone", it's a fic which I supposedly began writing on April this year. 
> 
> It's heavily inspired by a FuruHana fic which I saw on Pixiv, in which Hanamiya surprisingly ended up with amnesia, with the exception that my fic was supposed to deal with the whole rough play topic. And I've always wanted to write something about the Bad Side of rough play, but it's kind of hard.
> 
> I didn't write it because I was already dealing with Flowery Truth at the moment, and because WYG dealt with some heavy topics. But I loved the idea.

It was the very beginning of April. Cherry blossoms had bloomed throughout the streets, with their petals gently swaying through the air as they landed on the road, under a beautiful, bright blue sky which rarely had any clouds. Which was strange, since March had been full of rainy days. But it seemed like spring had actually begun in April, since it hadn't been until then that temperatures had raised and the cold weather had ended. April was often said to be a month of beginnings as well, because students all over the country began their next school years. Some of them began their first ones, while others began their very last school years.

But, aside from his last school year, it would be his last year playing in the school's basketball team. Yamazaki had to admit that, while their playstyle simply sucked, and his teammates were unbearable most of the time, he enjoyed playing on Kirisaki Daiichi's basketball team. Up to a point. Aside from their strange playstyle, which focused on harming people more than anything, their practice schedule was something out of this world. It was something which was way too much for a simple human like him to handle; during last summer, they had practised during nearly 7 hours at weekends, and those schedules were no joke. Specially because Hanamiya Makoto, known as the Bad Boy -even though he didn't like to have people refer to him as one of the Uncrowned Kings-, was there. As long as Hanamiya was there, practice would be excruciating, their rivals would be harmed, and Yamazaki would have to keep forcing himself into staying in the team.

That's why, when one day, Hanamiya was unable to attend practice at all, Yamazaki almost threw a party over it. Sure, Furuhashi, their vice-captain, was there to watch over them each time Hanamiya was late or missed practice, as he was as rough as their captain; perhaps even more. But Yamazaki had to confess that, deep inside, he disliked Hanamiya. It didn't just have to do with his terrifying schedules, but with the way in which he behaved towards Yamazaki: it even had led him to believe that either Hanamiya looked down on him, or that he simply liked to bully him. So, when Hanamiya didn't show himself at all that day, Yamazaki had to thank God, no matter how rude it sounded.

But the red-haired boy's gratitude didn't last for too long, as the next day, Hanamiya didn't attend practice again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I only wrote that. I had the whole thing planned out, but a writer's block and school literally stopped me from writing anything else.


	5. freewriting #1: jojo au

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Freewriting" is a thing which apparently can help you overcome a writing block if you do it right. All you do is set a timer for 10 minutes, open Word and start writing without any distractions.
> 
> I tried it yesterday and got this weird JoJo AU.

That room, with its pure-white walls and its floor, its bright lights and its window, how could it feel so empty? The boys had walked meters, even kilometers, to get to their destination -and they’ve arrived at an empty, silent room which was more menacing that it seemed to be.

-I-I don’t know about you - Yamazaki muttered, holding onto his machete, ready to tear through anything before him -, but this is just… Terrifying.

None of the boys replied. Hara stepped towards the window, his fingers trembling as he got ready to summon his stand, breathing slowly but heavily. If there were another stand close to them, then they would’ve known. Hanamiya would’ve immediately sensed the presence of another stand user and gotten ready for his comeback, quick to use Dark Necessities’ abilities.

The others would’ve ignored it. In Bloom’s abilities were too precious to waste with a stand that could be far weaker than them, and Seto’s Go To Sleep could only be summoned during his sleep, it being almost useless while he was awake. Third Eye Blind, while relatively useful, was still something which Hara was learning to control, so there was no point on releasing it. So Dark Necessities’ abilities were the most useful of all, ready to trap its opponent once they showed up.

And Yamazaki would simply watch as they slaughered each other, hoping that this time, Furuhashi wouldn’t go blind on an eye.

-Nothing to see there. A bunch of trees, and some people outside - Hara observed, summoning Third Eye Blind for his own protection.

-Do they look suspicious? - Yamazaki awkwardly asked, reaching one of the room’s corners, feeling something damp graze his arm. Withdrawing his hand, he scowled, considerably lowering his voice. - Hey, t-this better not be blood…

And, again, it was blood. The first thing the boys witnessed was someone’s head, surrounded by fuchsia hair, eyes gouged and perhaps somewhere else on that room. Blood came from everywhere, almost dying that head on a disturbing crimson tone, and one could easily notice the perfect cut from its neck. 

That head, which seemingly belonged to one of the long-gone Miracles, lied on the floor, dying the pure-white walls around it and the floor below it in crimson. Something disgusting to look at, but not for people like Furuhashi, who had seen -and done worse than that. The rest of the boys started in awe, and Yamazaki’s stomach yelled at him, as if puke were to be released soon. Only if he kept staring at said head, of course.

Seemingly unaffected by that image, Hanamiya squatted before it, taking a closer look. The fuchsia locks on its forehead almost blended with the blood which came from it, and, judging by the gouged eyes and the blood’s brightness, it seemed like it had been fairly recent. It had gone pale, and the crimson liquid perfectly contrasted with its ash-white skin. The rest of the face was intact, the major wounds being on its forehead and neck obviously.

-No way - Hanamiya summoned Dark Necessities, its metallic fingers wiping some blood from that face. Even if he himself had already found out, it was Dark Necessities’ work to give better details.

-W-what exactly? - Hara almost ran out of breath, having to hold on to Yamazaki’s shoulders, squeezing his fingers in his skin, almost dragging blood. His voice trembled, as if an anxiety attack were waiting for him. - You mean… T-There could be someone aside from us?

Dark Necessities soon finished analysing, and Hanamiya’s look was no surprise. To think that a Miracle had dared to infiltrate Nash Gold Jr’s basement sounded ridiculous. But, then again, they had a very good reason to do so.

-It’s Akashi Seijuurou’s - his lips went dry, as he withdrew Dark Necessities. The whole room went silent, his words shocking the boys around him as he stood up. - It took place about two hours ago, and the culprit is most likely to be Haizaki. As usual, his stand is no joke.


End file.
